


Just Like In The Movies (Not)

by thelonelyhoney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bestfriends soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyhoney/pseuds/thelonelyhoney
Summary: It happens like this. Soonyoung is on Wonwoo’s left, and there’s a stranger on Wonwoo’s right.Wonwoo also doesn’t have enough sleep from last night.





	Just Like In The Movies (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people over here uwuwuwuwu. It's been way too long and in case any of you recognise my old username, I'm vaccinatemyheart hehe. I changed my username and its been over A YEAR??? 
> 
> But here I am again, procrastinating my research paper. Here is some fluffy crack for you all. Zoomed through this, so sorry if it's messy hehe.

Soonyoung is an annoying little shit – very much so.

Wonwoo is the main advocate for the Soonyoung is an Annoying Shit™ club, and will always be ready on his feet to slander him on any appropriate occasion – read as: all – and is more than willing to exert an 0.03 percent of effort more than he usually allows himself to use in his daily life to criticize him on any given basis.

For example, today Soonyoung has set foot into Wonwoo’s apartment at ass o’clock, totally uninvited, and Wonwoo hasn’t even officially allowed him a copy of key to the place. He barges in like it’s his own house, plastic containers inside plastic bags bumping and crinkling too loud in his stubby hands and Wonwoo is contemplating exerting that 0.03 percent effort right now to get off his couch and snake his blanket around Soonyoung’s neck to wring him.

Wonwoo predicts falling asleep somewhere between three-seventeen to four-thirty last night, crucially marathoning anime in his solo sleepover on his sunken couch since the night started. He assumed a peaceful morning the next day – not for a pocketful of sunshine and pixie dust to bulldoze through his door – the sun shining from his window is enough.

“Kwon Hamzzi here to grace your beautiful day! Get your ass off the couch, and face off that grouch!”

“I will smother you with this pillow,” Wonwoo glares, but it doesn’t look very threatening when he’s clad in an oversized Donald Duck shirt and fuzzy pants, half squinting at Soonyoung in blindness.

“I brought you food, be thankful for your best friend.”

“Best friend who?” Wonwoo snorts, but really, he’s just playing hard to get.

Soonyoung smiles back, this annoying smile that makes his eyes disappear and cheeks all puffed up. “Best friend me.”

Food is always the option. It’s half the reason why Snow White had the damn mind to accept an apple from a dodgy grandma – food is always the right answer. It’s also why Wonwoo accepts the chicken porridge and chai latte as truce for Soonyoung’s intrusion so early in the day.

“What do you mean early, its one in the afternoon, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung garbles through his mouth of half-chewed chicken. Wonwoo frowns at him in disgust. 

"It’s afternoon when I say its afternoon. Its morning till then.”

“Okay.” Soonyoung munches out. “I got us tickets to the movie today, by the way.”

“Who allowed you to make decisions for me?” Wonwoo lashes, and it looks like how a kitten would look trying to get angry.

“You did,” Soonyoung says, and it kind of irritates Wonwoo how Soonyoung talks nonchalantly, barely acknowledging Wonwoo eye contact (not that Wonwoo likes it anyway), and stares at his chicken with love while speaking.

“You wish,” Wonwoo spits out.

“Sophomore year back when we were in uni. You complained how you were always tired and you said ‘Soonyoung-ah, just help me make decisions from now on, I’m too lazy to make choices in life anymore’.”

Wonwoo frowns at his bowl. “Well fuck.”

Soonyoung still continues to stare at his drumstick while chewing. “Mm-hm.”

Wonwoo sits sullen for a couple of minutes with furrowed eyebrows. He lifts his head from looking at his now-sad chicken porridge, and asks, “What movie is it?”

“Dystopian action-romance,” Soonyoung answers.

Well, at least the movie sounds like Wonwoo’s type, he reasons to himself.

“Get ready after we eat. Movie’s at two-fifty.”

“Don’t order me,” Wonwoo glowers at him as he finishes his porridge and moves to his room to get ready, just like his best friend had said.

Soonyoung sighs at how cute Wonwoo is. “I don’t even know why he tries.”

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung whispers, trying to move to his seat without dropping all the popcorn and cold cup of Cola on himself. He shimmies a little awkwardly, like a penguin, with his chin and chest tucked in to balance the things in his hands. “Your seat is on the inside,” he says, carefully plopping into a seat and making room for Wonwoo to cross over to his other side.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, like he’s 200 percent done with Kwon Soonyoung. “You could’ve went inside and let me sit here to make our lives easier, you stupid,” he grumbles. Soonyoung ignores him in order to adjust their food around him and make a comfortable space.

Throughout the advertisements and trailers that go on first, Wonwoo annoys Soonyoung by noisily slurping all his Cola, and honestly, Soonyoung would like to argue that he’s the grown up between the both of them.

It happens like this. Soonyoung is on Wonwoo’s left, and there’s a stranger on Wonwoo’s right.

Wonwoo also doesn’t have enough sleep from last night, and he’d like to blame that entirely for opting to lay his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder because his bones are kind of soft and comfy like liquid marshmallow – and it’s also not like Wonwoo has never cuddled with Soonyoung sometimes on rare occasions (like when Soonyoung crashes over to watch rom-coms with Wonwoo), because Soonyoung is really soft and squishy like a teddy bear.

But here’s the problem: remember the lack of sleep Wonwoo has mentioned about like, a bajillion times already before? It kind of makes him lose his sense of direction today, and Wonwoo is actually currently having his head tilted the other side – on a warm, firm shoulder.

Not that he notices this or anything, because Wonwoo is a slow, dense fuck.

The character on screen barges into another room with broken, dusty things with a bang and a knife in his hand, and Wonwoo, the absolute idiot, snuggles a little closer to reach into the bucket and shove Soonyoung-not-Soonyoung’s hand aside to steal some popcorn. The other only chuckles at Wonwoo, something that sounded a little too deep and manly to be Soonyoung – but Wonwoo counts it a win that he’s stolen Soonyoung’s food and grins when he angles his head more comfortably to avoid any bitching crick that’ll bestow upon his neck once the movie is over.

This is when he finally, finally realizes: Soonyoung’s shoulders are up too high.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung are around the same height, with Wonwoo having a few centimetres over the latter that he usually shows off about. So it doesn’t really make sense for Wonwoo to have to reach up to lay his head into soft, fuzzy sweater, instead of slouching down. Unless Soonyoung is doing it on purpose, that bitch.

Wonwoo tilts his head a little, a scowl imprinted readily on it to tell Soonyoung off, and that he should appreciate Wonwoo has even bothered to bless him with his company on a fateful Saturday – but when he catches glimpse of the figure next to him, all broad and lean and too muscular to belong to Soonyoung although he dances more than thrice a week, the words choke down his throat.

His head shoots off the man’s shoulder so fast like it has scorched him with fire from the deepest pits of hell, and Wonwoo is glad his squeal – scream? – is covered by the triple gunshot from the movie. This means no one in the cinema would turn and give him dirty glares or raised eyebrows and Wonwoo is thankful because he hates attention, and also furry eyebrows - but that's not the point here anyway.

He also exerts that 0.03 percent extra effort in this moment – although it’s not for the expense of insulting Soonyoung, he deems its worthy – his eyes widening really, really big, rather than the lazy hood its always glued in and makes accidental intense eye contact with the dude next to him. The only difference is that Wonwoo’s eyes look comically weird and bright from the cinema screen, while the guy’s is this kind of pretty, dark brown that glistens in amusement – much alike the smile that dances on his lips too.

“Holy fuck, I just cuddled a stranger.” Now, as an average person, an individual would have recited this in their heads. But no, not Jeon Wonwoo – he’s neither average nor human.

“My name is Mingyu. Would that make me seem less like a stranger?” He grins at Wonwoo – this smile that looks like it belongs to a fucking human-embodiment of a dog or puppy or anything similar, and it’s a smile that is worthy of giving heart palpations. Wonwoo doesn’t even like dogs.

Wonwoo might as well die. He didn’t get dragged out of his house on a Saturday to end up sitting in a slightly squeaky cinema chair with his face looking like he’s just finished steaming it over his green tea facial steam. He did not leave his comfortable, fluffy comforter and pillow fort filled abode to face this embarrassment.

Soonyoung is going to fucking die.

He’s still looking at him, this Mingyu guy. He still has this soft smile plastered on his face as he looks down at Wonwoo, and Wonwoo’s face kind of stutters away from this guy – Mingyu’s – entire physical embodiment, in this really awkward manner, that he’s sure Mingyu would’ve noticed him looking like a confused crow that lacks any head direction.

“Hey,” Mingyu whispers. “It’s really okay. Don’t bother feeling bad,” he says, and it’s almost like he has a permanent upturn of his lips.

Wonwoo stutters out a weak I’m sorry and scatters to sit back upright, rigid and pin straight. The cinema is typically cold, the AC turned really high up so that Wonwoo has the sleeves of his worn, frayed, chewed, sweater pulled over his fingers in habit – but his face stays hot and cherry red.

Wonwoo stares at the screen, but nothing goes into his head. He doesn’t understand what’s going on or what does that gun on that screen mean or why there’s suddenly a zombie-like thing on the screen or why a human looks like he’s going to make out with that thing, but he doesn’t want to, doesn’t have a single ounce of manly dignity – pride – to as much as well breathe the same air as him.

But here is what Wonwoo still manages to catch – the breathy chuckle Mingyu lets out.

Wonwoo tries really really hard to subtly lean his body towards Soonyoung so he can whisper to Soonyoung about the 176 ways he’s going to grace Kwon Soonyoung to his death but then he sees a popcorn bag being held in front of him?

And it’s the human embodiment of an angel – Mingyu – that is doing it.

So what is this guy trying to imply? Does he want Wonwoo to fucking put the bag on his head because he’s such a huge embarrassment, his mom wonders why she went through C-Section to give birth to him?

“You can take some more popcorn,” Mingyu whispers. “I don’t think I can finish it by myself anyway.”

And really, Wonwoo shouldn’t do it. As a sane man, with decent dignity in his twenties, Wonwoo should look to the man on his right and apologise again for being a total loser and promise that he’ll never step his foot into another cinema again. But instead, here is what he does:

He looks to his right, makes eye contact with the handsome – Mingyu, dammit – continues to hold eye contact, and slowly reaches out to take a single piece of popcorn, and pops it into his mouth. And then he turns away to pretend like he’s focusing on the movie while he cries on the inside.

When the movie is over, Soonyoung is bouncing on his seat and drones on and on and on about “Wonwoo the climax was fucking insane why do you think the robot was faking to be a zombie, do you think it’s because he secretly wants to make the other zombie fall in love?”

But Wonwoo is too busy trying to run away without tripping over Soonyoung’s feet. Mainliy becase he doesn't want to look like a level 200 idiot in front of the handsome Mingyu, but also because he believes the floor is all sticky and the carpet fur might stick to his brows and give him furry brows. Yikes. Not a good look. Especially in front of a guy he's already made a fool out of.

And yet again, the universe likes to fuck Wonwoo over, because he trips over his shoelaces and almost falls onto his face in a very very awkward angle in the small foot space, if it wasn’t for a chuckling Mingyu who catches his arm to steady him.

“Careful there.” Wonwoo is pretty sure that deep caramel popcorn voice is Mingyu's.

“Oh my god, Wonwoo you little skinny clutz,” Soonyoung says.

“Soonyoung, I’m going to pull your fucking hair out,” Wonwoo threatens with that extra 0.03 percent effort but Mingyu just giggles, and Wonwoo really wants to melt into the cinema seat because he has reached his loser quota for the day and he isn’t going to stay around to watch Soonyoung say something to this guy so he just spins around real quick, almost steps on Mingyu’s left foot, bows down really quick with a fast apology and sprints out.

And then he’s going to go sit in a barbeque house and make Soonyoung pay for dinner while he blames the smoke for his tears.

Soonyoung is all but an unsupportive friend. And this, he claims, is exactly the reason why he gins over the barbeque grill two hours later at Wonwoo, his eyes all tiny and menacing that Wonwoo wants to smack his face into his rice bowl.

“So, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung starts.

“Fuck you, Soonyoung. Grill my meat for me,” he threatens. Soonyoung good-naturedly ignores.

“I don’t know, maybe you can tell me first why the pretty guy at the cinema passed me this, so I can pass it to you?” He smirks, flapping a tiny piece of paper scrawled with a hastily written phone number on it.

If you’d like to, we can catch a movie together and you can properly lay your head on my shoulder without worrying this time. XXX-XXX-XXX. XOXO Mingyu.

Wonwoo screeches, and he would lunge across the table to strangle Soonyoung but then he’d probably grill his stomach, and he is here to eat pork belly. Not his own belly. “Soonyoung what have you done!”

“You’ll thank me for this one day, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung winks. And with that he shoves seaweed soup into his mouth before regretting it because the soup is too hot and Soonyoung ends up burning his tongue.

Wonwoo knows it’s what Soonyoung deserves.

But he still picks up the piece of paper and shoves it into the back case of his phone. Just because.

“Well, fuck.” Wonwoo startles. He’s comfortably curled into a burrito in the fluffy purple blankets and his dream looks nice, honestly. There are ice creams and reindeers and Wonwoo is about to have fun in his wonderful dreamland, until he remembers how today marks the day he’s supposed to buy Soonyoung an entire collection of the anime series he was eyeing on just because Wonwoo fucking decided to stray out of his habitat and fall in love with a stranger an entire year ago.

A man hums beside Wonwoo. Hair tousled on his head and duvets pulled all the way around his neck. “What’s up, babe? No nap time?” He stretches.

Mingyu would rather have his boyfriend of one year cuddle his face into his neck again so he’d be warm.

“Mingyu, can we please break up?” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu blinks at him, and then he chuckles loudly, because his boyfriend is always disoriented when he hasn’t had enough sleep. And he’s kind of grateful for it usually, because or else they wouldn’t have meet a year ago, and he wouldn’t have asked out the cute guy who cuddled into him in the cinema, and they wouldn’t have gone on that lunch date that had Wonwoo squirming in front of Mingyu uncomfortably – his cheeks a pretty cherry red that Mingyu likes – with a poorly disguised Soonyoung peeking over his menu a few tables away to keep his eye on Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, I’m serious.”

Mingyu only cuddles closer to him and pecks Wonwoo on the nose, and it’s a warm Sunday afternoon. He wants to hug Wonwoo to sleep right now.

“Mmhm, and why do you want to break up?” He asks, closing his eyes and pulling Wonwoo closer.

“Because!” Wonwoo screeches. With Mingyu around him, it’s kind of like exerting 0.04 effort everyday. Because he loves his boyfriend and he has to make him feel special, so that extra 0.01 percent is important. “Because Soonyoung made a bet with me that I’ll fall in love with you, and that when I do and I hold it steady, I’ll have to buy him anime!” Wonwoo pouts.

Mingyu laughs loudly. “Hey, it’s the least you can do for him. He was an important bridge for our relationship,” Mingyu smiles.

Wonwoo huffs “I would like to proclaim myself as an important part of this relationship because I was the one who laid my head on your shoulder excuse me?”

“Mmhm, and then you almost tripped over and fell for me, but you ran away after that.”

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo glares, cutely like a little baby fox, and Mingyu can only giggle to nuzzle his chin onto Wonwoo’s head. “I’m not getting Soonyoung his anime, I’m broke,” Wonwoo fights.

“Then I’ll buy Soonyoung his anime instead,” Mingyu mumbles.

Wonwoo lifts his head up to look at Mingyu. It’s a little embarrassing, yes, but maybe his sleep-induced self can be put into use sometimes. He’s scored himself a sweet, handsome boyfriend – and although it took two stuttering lunch dates, one park date with a picnic Mingyu prepared (in which he shone brighter than the Sun outside and Wonwoo was sweating in his sweater but still choked on his sandwich because he was staring at Mingyu’s beauty), one dinner date by the Han River, and countless movie dates that seamlessly transitioned their relationship from an implied relationship to an official one, Wonwoo is happy. Because now Wonwoo has an extra company to marathon anime with. And he can cuddle his anime partner to sleep once it’s over instead of going back to his own place.

It feels good.

“Baby?” Mingyu hums. Wonwoo hums back.

“Want to go on a movie date later?” Mingyu asks, nosing at Wonwoo’s cheek with a smile.

Wonwoo grins lazily. “Only if I get to lay my head on your shoulder.”

Mingyu rasps a giggle. “Deal.”

It feels really, really good.

Until Soonyoung barges into their house three days later.

“Wonwoo, you fucker! Time to go out and get my anime with your money!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this little something <3
> 
> Drop comments because it makes me very happy hehe.


End file.
